Love and War
by strifed129
Summary: A war between the human race and the demonic forces of Naraku has broken loose, in this story Inuyasha is torn between love and war, sparks will fly, deaths will occur, hearts will be broken. Movie remake / Inukag / Inusan in later chapters.
1. School

**Ok guys this story isn't really as original as you'd think it is, I don't know how else to present Inusan so I just did this, but try not to blame me ok, I'm rewriting this to hopefully entertain you and I'm just trying to add more inuyashaxsango fics out there so please don't hate cause its fake just enjoy!**

**This fic will consist of mostly InuKag in the very beginning, but later on as situations change and different paths are taken, the love triangle begins to shift**. Remember this fic is mostly for fun and for the readers to enjoy if you don't enjoy it you don't have to flame it thanks.

* * *

"We break net now to take you LIVE to the planet Klandathum, the demon-lord Naraku's threshold where the invasion has begun."

The screen switches from roaming ships in the midnight galaxy to a battle scarred planet, littered with soldiers and soldier carriers, sprays of gunfire and scenes of death scattered across the dark broken lands.

"In 3,2,1.. Your on!" The reporter nodded his head gesturing to his cameraman.

"We've just landed here in what the warlords are calling BIG K!"

Struggling to keep his voice heard through the gunfire and the stampede of shuffling footfall the reporter fought valiantly to stay on his feet while being nearly swept away by retreating soldiers.

"Were with the 6th mobile infrantry division, its an ugly planet! an infested planet! it is the notorious Naraku's planet! a planet hostile to us-" Looking over his right shoulder a montrous demon-arachnid creature with saw-like limbs roared and locked its massive jaws around the reporter's torso, swinging him violently into the air, a lone soldier notices and opens fire on the creature to try and free the pleading reporter. As if on cue a wave of more soldiers shed fire to try and assist, the camera shifts from gunfire to the view of the menacing creature snapping the reporter in half before secumming to its wounds from the soldier's firepower.

"Cmon! GO GO GO!" A soldier with silvery streaked hair yelled at his men, "Get the hell ouda here!" than at the camera while running from another demon, who was being held off by another soldier momentarily, until the creature lunged towards said soldier and ripped him in half.

"Bankotsu NOOOO!" In a fit of rage the silver haired soldier began fireing all he had, the cameraman still on the side was still filming, switching from demon to soldier, soldier to demon, while being throttled with gunfire the monster lunged toward the camaeraman and swiped at the camera knocking the cameraman to the floor, film still rolling, it than caught the site of one of the demon's limbs brutally impaling the soldier's leg, the soldier howled as he lifted its limp limb violently out of his thigh leaving a gorey massive hole. Staggering to the ground the silver haired soldier is last seen on the flat of his back grunting in pain, as the camera dies off.

**ONE YEAR EARLIER...**

Birds are heard chirping, airplanes and jets roaring across the skies, students chit chatting, horns honking, focused now on a classroom among many, inside a boy is seen drawing a romantic picture of him and another girl.

"Inuyasha."

Not a care in the world to what was going on around him.

"Inuyasha-"

Pleased to what he had accomplished, he mentally patted himself on the back for drawing such a masterpiece.

Slamming a textbook onto the desk the teacher finally snapped, grabbing the boy's attention, along with everyone else in the classroom, he looked up from his seat to the frustrated one armed teacher. "Pay attention..."

"Ya ya.." The boy said to himself while simultaneously covering his drawing with a textbook. Though he had a surprisingly huge amount of respect for his step-brother as a teacher, he would usually ignore his demands, it was a very awkward sibling relationship, only during class would they talk, seeming very distant of eachother one wouldn't have thought they were family or anything close to it.

The teacher continued.

"Lets sum up shall we, this year we exploit the failure of democracy-" As the teacher continued a girl with parted bangs and a ponytail behind the boy laughed to herself in the background. Noticing in the corner of his eye he turned around to face her with a smirk, she shook her head and mouthed "PAY ATTENTION" quietly.

"- we talk about the experienced veterans, as they took control-" Lord Sesshomaru rambled on casually, noticing his teacher/brother make his round about to the other side of the room he removed his textbook to continue his drawing, adding the finishing touch, he smiled at his work and rolled his eyes ahead to a beautiful young girl, very petite and classy looking, she turned around noticing him and sent a truly eluminating, toothy smile.

The one armed teacher continued, "We know these facts as such.. my students, have I taught you anything of value this year..? You there, why are only citizens allowed to vote." Stareing pointidly at a random student he asked.

"Its a reward, what the government gives for doing federal service...?" the student replied.

The teacher leaned back and sighed in dissapointment.

"Negative, something given, has nothing of value." Stepping away to the middle of the classroom he continued.

"But when you vote you are exercising political authority, you are using force, and force, is violence, supreme authority to which all other authority is derived..."

Raising her hand, a girl dressed in a fresh pink tanktop and green skirt sporting the familiar bangs and ponytail spoke.

"My mother always said violence never solved anything." Sending a sarcastic type of vibe towards her teacher, he chuckled lightly and looked toward the ground.

"Is that so.. I wonder what the city followers of Hiroshima would say about that." Walking around the classroom the teacher stalked his students for an answer, using his empty sleeve of an arm he uncauntiously nudged the shoulder of a beautiful young girl in a white buttoned up top.

"You." He darted, she looked up and smiled her snowy pearled whites.

"They probably wouldn't say anything Lord Sesshomaru, the city of Hiroshima was destroyed." She answered cleverly.

"That is correct Kagome. Naked force has resolved issues throughout history more than that of any other factor. The contrary opinion that violence never solves anything is wishful thinking, simply put, at its worst, people who forget that, always pay. Inuyasha, whats the moral difference if any, between a citizen and a civilian."

Straightening his back the silver haired boy answered, "A citizen accepts personal responsibility for the safety of the body politic, defending it with his life... a civilian does not." Finishing with a cocky smirk the teacher approved his answer to his class.

"_Hmpth_, exact words of the text." Turning his attention back to Inuyasha he asked in a more serious tone.

"But, do you understand it little brother... do you believe it?" Almost in a whisper, the boy dressed in a red flannel and white top looked sharply at his older step brother, swallowing an imaginary pill.

"I don't know." He replied simply.

Sesshomaru backed away.

"Of course you don't... I doubt anybody here would recognize civic virtue if it were standing right in front of you. The demon lord Naraku would probably tell you that himself..."

_The bell rings._

Waves of students exit the classroom as the boy with silvery hair walks out smiling, turning the corner he waits for that one beautiful female hes been thinking of all day.

"Kagome."

Walking up to him she returns the smile as they embrace eachother in a kiss she pulls away, still smiling.

"Not here.. Cmon! lets see if they've post the math finals." Taking his hand she led the way.

"First thing the fleet academy looks at is your math scores, wish me luck!" Kagome chirped.

Inuyasha new she wanted to become a pilot in the academy, and so did he. Well, its what he wanted anyway, he only wanted to be with her, only problem was his math scores weren't as up to par as hers, in order for him to even qualify as an apprentice in the Fleet he would have to have an exceptional education in general math. Finally reaching the scoring archives she ran ahead seemingly excited, eager to see what she had gotten she punched in her information and waited for her score to show.

**"KAGOME HIGURASHI: MATH FINALS 97%"**

Turning around she smiled cheerfully at Inuyasha.

"Good job!.." He grinned.

Giggling she responded, "Your turn.. hold on I'm going to go talk to Ayame's brother Ginta, I heard she just got out of fleet, Ginta!"

Leaving him she ran towards her said friend, Inuyasha looked warily to her than back again to punch in his info for his math finals. _TAP TAP TAP_.

**"INUYASHA TAISHO: MATH FINALS 35%"**

Walking up from behind, a preppy looking boy sporting an earing and creatively clad in purple clothing takes hold of Inuyasha's shoulder with a big smile.

"35% very nice Inuyasha very nice!" He said in-between laughs. Reaching over he configured it so that it would show his score in full screen. _TAP TAP TAP_.

"Look at that!" The boy said in a high pitched tone.

Everyone around the screen began laughing, leaving an embarassed and unhappy Inuyasha.

"MIROKU." Inuyasha fumed.

Realizing he wasn't kidding, he got the picture and brought it down.

_TAP TAP_.

Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku's teasing and began walking toward Kagome but came to a stop from his friend's hand.

"So you two havn't done it yet eh? dont lie!.." Miroku asked.

"_Keh_, I'm not in any hurry.." He responded cooly.

"Well you knoww, Others are waiting.." Looking over Inuyasha's shoulder he looked pointedly at a pale skinned beauty, hugging her books as she began walking towards them.

"Hey you two." She greeted politely.

"Hey yourself, how you been Sango? hang on there, let me get that lint off your skirt for ya." Inching his way toward his target Miroku's eyes widened as he closed in.

"Just don't, move-" _SMACK_!

Her free hand held a pose in the air as her other still held onto her books, opening her eyes she shrugged off the site of a downed Miroku and looked up toward her silver haired classmate.

"So, I hope you bring your A game today Inuyasha, its our last game, go out with a bang right?." Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear she said sheepishly.

"Right, don't sweat it Sango, we'll get em." He responded confidently with a smirk and a thumbs up. Even though Sango seemed very feminine, she didn't play it out that way in most cases. She was quarterback of her school's football team, not many females had the guts nor the skill to take hold of a particular activity such as quarterbacking for a football team. But she was no ordinary girl, a very focused one, calm and collective though mentally and physically powerful.

"Alright!.. well, cya later than." She paused for a moment and sent him a smile, a sincere one, which in turn only made Inuyasha look at her quizically.

"Cya Sango." He replied.

Recovering from the previous onslaught from his female attacker Miroku made his way up and brushed himself off, getting bumped in the process by an exiting Sango nearly toppling him to the ground again.

"Gee what the heck Sango!" Was his response, she merely rolled her eyes at him and continued into the crowd of students passing by. Walking in thought she could only hope her and Inuyasha would get together, someday she thought, smiling. It was only recently that her untapped feelings for Inuyasha had sprung about out of nowhere, and she couldn't help it, she wanted him, no matter how much she knew he only thought of her as, just a friend. Nothing seemed to ever bring her down when it came for her drive to be his. "Someday.." She whispered thoughtfully.

"I swear, that woman is the most aggressive female I've ever met, bar none." Adjusting his colar Miroku scowled at the fading Sango, "But anyway, as I was saying... that girl is on to you, I can just tell." Miroku stated he began rubbing the pain out of his face.

"Ya? how the hell would you know, using one of your spiritual mind reading tricks?" Inuyasha asked, sticking his head out to his friend he chuckled lightly.

"Haha... well no, I don't have to, I can just see it in her eyes my friend, and trust me I know that look from anywhere." He stated tapping his chin.

"Ya ya whatever.. so how come things never worked out with YOU two?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, to both of us it just seemed we weren't meant for eachother you know? clearly, I mean hey, sometimes being single is a GOOD thing! huh? HUH? Hahaa, but uh, ya, everything just didn't seem to click, either that or she didn't like the way my hands acted whenever around her.." He trailed off and patted Inuyasha's arm lightly before taking his leave, he turned his attention to the girl walking toward his friend.

"Hey don't forget about this afternoon man! he's always late from walking you home so he can fish for a kiss!.." Miroku said snaking his face jokingly around the girl's before leaving.

"Get out of here Miroku!" Shoving him away playfully she laughed it off and went to wrap herself around the arm of Inuyasha.

"Ginta's sister Ayame made pilot!" She said sounding giddy and excited.

"So will you Kagome.." He responded assuringly.

"Oh I hope so Inuyasha." Her words were low as she placed her head on his chest while they continued walking.

* * *

_FLIP:_ **KING OF HEARTS**

_FLIP:_ **THREE OF SPADES: NO MATCH**

_Click._

"_Sigh_, Don't, think about it, go on instinct, try to visualize it." The boy known as Miroku explained as best he could, hours on end the two of them sat there with Miroku struggling to tutor Inuyasha through his hidden spiritual power.

_Click._

He took a deep breathe, while Miroku watched eagerly with his bent elbow sitting on a computer desk and head supported sharply by his hand. Inuyasha could feel it, 'Anybody can have spiritual powers, ANYBODY, I can see it, I CAN FEEL IT, could it be, have I finally untapped these hidden spiritual powers?'

"I see the... ACE OF SPADES." _Click_.

**NO MATCH.**

Or so he thought.

"_Ugh_... You know statistically speaking you should have at least accidently guessed right by now... Try another." Miroku said as snacked on a popcorn.

"So my spiritual abilities are zero and I'm unlucky." _Click_... **NO MATCH.**

"No lucks not a factor, no one really knows why some people are sensitive and some aren't-" Munching into another popcorn he placed the halfeaten food at the end of a tube, his pet ferret is seen navigating its way through its tunneled tubes, zig zagging here and there, reaching its target it picks up the popcorn finishing it off as it began walking across the desk towards Miroku.

"Who knows, maybe its a new stage of human evolution.. thats why I've gotta do these spiritual body studies- Wha, Jaken!" Climbing atop his keyboard Miroku looked annoyed and upset at the ferret while Inuyasha reached over to pet it.

"Aw he just wants some attention you don't play with him anymore." He said as he stroked the ferret's back.

"JAKEN" The ferret answered its masters call and stood on its hind legs to reach eye level with Miroku.

"Go bug mom Jaken." Looking deeply into the ferret's eyes it seemed as if he was focusing some type of energy. Seconds after Miroku's command Inuyasha watched in amazement as the ferret made its way off the desk, and up the stairs, dissapearing into one of the rooms.

"How do you make him do that...?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Ah I just gave him the impression that theres a grub crawling up my mom's leg... he's on a mission to go eat it." He explained while jabbing at keys on his computer's keyboard.

"AH! OOO! JAKEN GET OFF MY LEG! OH! MIROKU!" The two boys chuckled. Inuyasha switched to a more serious look and leaned slightly towards a grinning Miroku.

"I sure hope you don't do anything like that to me..." He asked with a sarcastic half worried tone.

"Ah don't be afraid, I can't do human..." A serious look took Miroku's face as well. "Yet."


	2. Prom

"YAAAAAAA WOOOOOOOOO!" In the middle of a roaring crowd Kagome clapped and cheered her boyfriend on.

SIDESTEP, DODGE, SIDESTEP, STIFFARM, SPRINT. Bodies fell before him as he was halfway to his goal, running as fast as he could with ball in hand he noticed one of the opponent catching up with him. He dove for the tackle while his target flipped into the air and landed gracefully, leaving the attacker no choice but to dive over the barrier into the crowd headfirst. The ball carrier reached the touchdown zone as he spiked the ball raising his arms in victory. "YEAAAAHH!"

**HOME: 41**

**GUESTS: 38**

**Period 4**

"Damnit!..." Pounding the floor a jet-black haired boy wearing a brown bandana around his head cursed at himself for his failure. To his surprise he notices a stray hand offer to help him, he grabs hold of it gently and makes his way up.

"Are you alright?" Her pearly whites showing she asked content on what he would say.

"Much better... now." Covered in sweat he replied smirking, a spectator called at him to give him his helmet he had dropped, he turned to take it and turned his attention back to the girl.

"So what are you doin after the game?" He asked interested.

"Well, everyones going to the dance aren't you?" She replied.

"I don't know its my last night as a civilian." Backing away he began securing his helmet. "I ship off to Terriscoba tommorrow!" Yelling now so she could hear him between the crowd's cheers. She began following him as he backed to his teams lineup on the field, she stopped as her footing touched the green.

"Your going to the fleet academy! thats where I wanna go!" She shouted.

He smiled at her response and waved, now back on the playing field he was met with a strong one arm shove to the shoulder.

"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND." Inuyasha snarled.

Just as fast as he was pushed, he pushed back with two hands. Both of them settled down in their team's lineup in front of eachother, at the ready, staring eachother down.

"All is fair in love and war." The boy in the bandana explained casually as he backed away 5 paces.

He wasn't impressed at all, noticing his girlfriend cheering and calling out his name he looked to his right into the stands, "INUYASHAAA! YAAAA! WOO!" He smirked.

_BAM!_

Caught off-guard he flipped in mid air after being shoulder checked out of the way by his team's, and his girlfriend's, competition, an impact that made the crowd cringe in OOO's. Now on the flat of his back he flipped over on his chest to watch his rival catch the ball, power his way past two defenders and claim victory in the touchdown. "WOOO!" Pointing the ball at Inuyasha before spiking it he laughed cockily and celebrated with his teamates.

All Inuyasha could do in return was punch the floor and get up in frustration.

"JETS LEAD 43 TO 41 WITH JUST OVER 42 SECONDS REMAINING!" The PA announcer yelled through the intercom.

Walking slowly towards his team's huddle he looked back into the crowd to see his rival sitting on the barrier flirting with his girlfriend, Kagome.

"Haku, fake left, Joey, you go long, Inuyasha, flip six three hole! got it?"

Still he was watching them in the stands, paying no attention to his team's huddle.

"Hey... Inuyasha... HEY!" Slapping him on the padding of his helmet she managed to finally get his attention. "WHAT!" He retorted.

"YOUR DRIFTING! Flip six three hole on one, got it?"

"Just throw me the ball Sang!.." He eyed her seriously, telling her mentally to trust him, she did.

"Ready, BREAK!" The team clapped breaking in unison as they began settling into formation.

"TWO! SET! Joey flank left... ...HUT!" Sango signalled for the hike as the play began.

Inuyasha ran a hail marry while Sango spun and danced past oncoming blitzers, finding a clearing in the field she found an open Inuyasha and flung it high into the air letting loose a slight grunt promptly after its release. The ball spun and darted its way through the sky, she was a good quarterback, a good arm she had, she was a natural, as if she had done something similar millions of times before.

He ran like a pair of rottweilers were chasing him, like his life depended on it, flipping over two incoming defenders he made them crash into the defender who was behind chasing him. The ball rained its way from the sky right into the hands of Inuyasha.

"YES! GOOO!" Sango fist pumped and cheered him on as Inuyasha's brown bandana clad rival came out of nowhere.

5... 4... 3... as the clock winded down.

Inuyasha dove, football in hand and arms out stretched for the touchdown as the defender dove as well grabbing hold of his legs.

1... 0...

The home crowd cheered in celebration as the barriers were flooded with supporters and friendly ecstatic faces. A whistle is blown signalling a confirmed touchdown. "ITS IN THERE, ITS OVER!" The refferee echoed as he gestured for a successful touchdown and the end of the game.

Getting up from the floor Inuyasha looked cockily at his rival from his side and tossed him the game ball, while welcoming the embrace of a happy Kagome, they kissed as his rival looked on in disgust dropping the ball and taking his leave, pushing people out of the way while Inuyasha was lifted atop the shoulders of his teamates and supporters.

* * *

Adjusting his bow tie Inuyasha stared proudly at his figure in the mirror while his mother helped him with his bowtie.

"When did you grow up so fast?" She asked lovingly.

"Aw mom don't be mushy..." Inuyasha replied embarassed, he turned to fetch his formal jet black coat while his father walked in with a particular mail in hand.

"This came for you today, it was sent at your request..." His father said, looking disappointed he handed him the mini catalog.

"Alot of my friends are doing federal service.." Shrugging his shoulders slightly Inuyasha replied warily after putting on his formal coat.

"Well you're not thinking of applying?" His mother asked.

"Have you lost your mind?" The father asked in a matter of fact tone, "I'd rather take 10 lashes in public square than see you ruin your life."

"It's a term of service... It's not career.." Inuyasha retorted toward his father before turning to his mother, "I just wanna get out on my own- see the galaxy for a bit." he said, walking toward a desk he placed the catalog on it and turned to gaze out the windows stunning view.

"Inu people get killed in the federal service." His mother sighed, the father interrupted with an even higher tone, "Who gave you this idea? It's your brother isn't it?" His father walked past Inuyasha to fix himself a drink on the mini bar.

"Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha said.

"It's bad enough we never see him he's got to drag you into the same type of mess he's in? That fool, hmpth, there should be a law against using a school as a recruiting station." The father said sarcastically as he poured champagne into a proper champagne glass.

Sighing Inuyasha turned to look at his father, "No... He doesn't do that at all, he sort of discovered teaching." Inuyasha replied.

Noting what he said the father turned around with the champagne bottle in hand, "Well that's good, because you're going to Harvard and that's the end of it."

"It's my decision, NOT yours." Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh is that how it is?" His father shot back.

"Wait, you two... uh- your dad and I have a surprise for you that will settle this..." His mother interrupted walking by Inuyasha's side, "Can you guess what it is?" she asked smiling.

Calming his nerves Inuyasha struggled to hold his patience, "No.." he looked down in the direction of his father.

Walking up to Inuyasha and his mother, his father held two filled champagne glasses at waist level, "So you want to see the galaxy? how about a trip to the outer ring... Zeguma beach!..." His father said coolly giving him the glass of champagne, Inuyasha looked in a sort of controlled surprised state at his father's words and looked back and forth between his parents.

"I've, always wanted to go there..." Inuyasha said with a half-hearted smile.

"Good than its all settled!" His mother sighed in relief.

The father nodded and toasted Inuyasha's glass.

* * *

It was nighttime, streams of lights riddle the sky, the view below was full of color and life, students were dancing around a pool with a lightshow in the depths while others were walking hand in hand with their dates all over the area, steady music was playing encouraging more and more students to stand up from their tables and dance. Within the crowd a beautiful young girl in a glossy silver dress adventured through the dancing floor, noticing a familiar couple approach she turned sharply to hide her face as the girl of the couple passed her obliviously.

"Don't go away." Kagome said, parting ways with Inuyasha she smiled, "Gonna find Sesshomaru." Inuyasha yelled through the booming music.

Watching Kagome take her leave into the crowd, Sango ceased the opportunity turning and darting towards Inuyasha in a predator type mannor.

"Hey Inu, wanna dance-" Grabbing hold of his arms Sango blushed, "Actually sang I promised Kago-" Sango interrupted him, "- aw too bad for her, she's not around." She mused, taking hold of his hand she pulled him onto the dance floor between other fellow students who were dancing.

Placing her hand around his neck she closed her body in toward his.

"You know its sad most of us, probably won't ever see eachother again.." Sango said looking down at his lips before gazing into his eyes waiting for a response. Looking directly into her eyes Inuyasha grinned, than loosened up.

"So, you still complied for Rio?" He asked, changing the subject. She could only roll her eyes in slight disappointment as she responded, football seemed to be the only thing they had in common. "Ya, maybe, who knows.." They were about the same height with her wearing high heels, her face merely inches from his still looking into his eyes as they continued the motion of their dance.

"Well anyone who gets ya is lucky." He smiled, she could only look down in thought, before asking him, "Inu how come we never got together?" She looked deep into his eyes, and he did the same.

Inuyasha paused for a moment and sighed, "Can't we just be friends Sang?" She looked at him as if she were lost, hurt by his comment she whispered, "sure..."

Spotting someone in the corner of his eye he looked over to confirm who he saw, it was Sesshomaru, shaking hands with fellow students, he turned and started walking the other way, Inuyasha looked on anxiously before turning back to Sango, noticing his interest she gloomed a look of dread.

"Look Sang, I wanna talk to Sesshomaru.." He asked, she looked at him and could only smile. "Well you better hurry up if you wanna catch him." She replied masking her emotions.

"You're the best." Releasing his hold on her waste he reached for her face and planted a friendly kiss on her cheek before going after Sesshomaru. Upset, she stood there following Inuyasha's figure with her eyes as he went in search of his target. Approaching from her blindside, Miroku danced his way slowly toward the disappointed Sango, snapping his fingers, he inched his way into her embrace gesturing for a dance, she smiled at him sincerely for a brief second, she was thankful to have a friend like Miroku. Sighing, she placed her arms around his neck and continued looking in the direction Inuyasha left.

"Sesshomaru." Catching up to his brother/teacher, Inuyasha caught his attention.

"What is it Inuyasha." The tall, one armed man asked.

"I wanted to thank you, your class was the best one I had."

"Hmpth, well, it's really not my job to please, I just hope you learned something.." Sesshomaru told him straight, he turned forward and continued on his pace, Inuyasha followed suit.

"Well brother, I wanna join up... I think I got what it takes to be a citizen!.." Inuyasha said as the two walked through more crowds of students.

"Good for you, go find out." Sesshomaru grinned at him, than turned his attention back to were he was walking, but still eager to what he had to say.

"Well, our parents are against it, and I know it's my choice- I was wondering.." As Inuyasha finished they both stopped and asked, "what would you do if you were me?"

"Figuring things out for yourself is the only freedom anyone ever has, use that freedom, make up your own mind Inuyasha." He finished and nodded at Inuyasha, hoping he would follow his words and stay true to himself, and in the end make the right decision that he wanted.

He walked off, leaving Inuyasha to himself, left him to his thoughts, Inuyasha stood there for a moment, before looking into the direction his brother left, and nodding slightly to himself, the music became louder, he turned and began walking back into the core of the dancing crowd.

Looking around, Inuyasha found her, talking to a boy dressed in full military pilot attire, sporting the familiar bandana with her hand on his chest in a flirtatious manner as she giggled while the boy seemed to be finishing off a joke. Catching her attention Inuyasha walked up to them, "Inu!" Kagomed called. Inuyasha gave her a mental hello, and looked at the guy she was with for a few awkward seconds, as he stared back.

"This is Koga." Kagome said.

"Ya we know eachother from the game... no hard feelings?.." Sporting a slight grin Koga held his hand out to him as Inuyasha took hold and shook hands firmly, "Keh, not at all, we won." Inuyasha said cockily.

"Cmon Kagome, it's the last dance." Taking her hand Inuyasha led her into the dance floor, she looked back at Koga and gestured a goodbye with her free hand, "Well maybe I'll see you at the academy," she said while sporting her always toothy grin. "Ya who knows." Koga sounded assured of himself, he took one last look at the couple and turned a different direction to take his leave.

They positioned themselves in between other fellow students dancing and placed their arms on eachother.

"Koga's going for pilot too." She said looking up at him.

"You too have so much in common..." Inuyasha replied rolling his eyes slightly, Kagome took her index finger and trailed the surface of his cheek, "Inuyasha Taisho... are you jealous?" She asked grinning, paying full attention to his answer.

"Well maybe..." Inuyasha said half smiling.

"You don't have to be jealous.." She pulled herself into him as they embraced in a small, soft kiss. As they parted a hand came out of no where shielding their faces from eachother, "Hey, hey break it up you two theres a place for that sorta thing!" Miroku grinned with one of his eyebrows up, he turned the other way as his dancing partner Sango gave Inuyasha an obvious disappointed gaze over Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha stared at her for only a moment, sighing, he turned his attention back to Kagome.

"I've been thinking, and I'm gonna do it Kagome, I'm gonna go for federal service." Inuyasha said, exhaling, he smiled, but her smile seemed bigger, a surprised happy look on her face. "Thats great!.." Her voice a sort of calmed ecstatic tone, "Miroku and I are signing up tomorrow come with us!..."

"I will..." In a low tone Inuyasha replied, they shared smiles, as Kagome planted another kiss on him, she parted and trailed her mouth toward his ear, "my fathers not home tonight..." she whispered and pulled back slowly to look at his face, before kissing him again. The night went on, a huge crowd of students now dancing steadily to the alternative mellow music...


	3. Service

Inside a building a crowd of people are seen standing in formation, their right arms forming an L in the air, raised high, together they chant in unison the oath of being a citizen and serving the federation.

_**"... OF THE MEANING AND CONSEQUENCES OF THIS OATH, WE ENROLL IN THE FEDERAL SERVICE, IN NO LESS THAN TWO YEARS, OR AS MUCH LONGER AS NEED BE REQUIRED, I PLEDGE MY ALLEGIANCE TO THE FEDERATION..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fellow citizens are walking in every direction inside the military recruit station building, Inuyasha and Kagome walk up to the desk to turn in their military branch papers. A man with a bionic hand dressed in infantry attire sitting in a chair behind the desk takes their files and stamps them, "Fresh meat for the grinder aye?"

Inuyasha and Kagome look at eachother and chuckle lightly, "so how'd you kids do?" the man continued.

"I'm going to be a pilot." Kagome replied happily.

"Well good for you!... we need all the pilots we can get!.." The man said as he peeled the papers from eachother, placing it to the side into a caged metal tray. Behind the two Miroku reached over to place his files onto the desk.

"Hey you get starside IMD?" Inuyasha asked.

"No..." Miroku replied unenthusiastically.

"I don't believe it!.." Inuyasha said.

"I got games and theory." Miroku surprised them and the man working behind the desk who looked up from the papers to Miroku.

"Miroku that's military intelligence!.." Kagome acknowledged.

"Way to go Miroku." Patting Miroku on the back Inuyasha grinned, congratulating him.

"Next time we meet, I'll probly have to salute you!.." The man implied handing him his papers, Miroku thought about that for a second with a hum and smiled, walking off with Kagome leaving Inuyasha with the desk worker who handed him his papers, "What bout you son?.." the man asked.

"... Infantry sir." Inuyasha answered.

"Good for you!.." the man outstretched his bionic hand toward Inuyasha to shake his, who accepted it, "mobile infantry made me the man I am today.." the man implied, Inuyasha looked down toward his bionic hand, the desk worker than slid backward on his wheeled chair to fetch a bundle of papers, his pants tied in knots to the thigh, revealing his missing legs. Inuyasha could only nod and feel sorry for the man, wondering for a moment if he would meet a similar fate, or even worse.


End file.
